Oscar's Braces
by toystoryadventures
Summary: After an old memory flies by, Oscar looks back at the day he got his braces. Not a very pretty day. OscarxBea and MiloxOscar! I'M BACK! xD


A/N: Hello Fanfiction Followers! Wow, I have not posted anything in awhile. But, I've been busy with deviantART, school, and FISH HUUKS! So, this story I was planning on writing for a long time. Like, ever since January! This story is all about how Oscar got his epic braces. It was an exciting day, last year. Enjoy!

Oscar's Braces

A knock was at the door of Milo and Oscar's house. Milo swam up and opened it was Bea, their best friend. It was "Spring Cleaning Day". Milo, however, didn't like the idea. Oscar actually pitched the idea to their mother, which she accepted as mandatory. Milo didn't want to clean with just his brother. So he invited Bea.

"Hey Milo!" Bea said, carrying her dusters and broom in. "So, how do you feel about this spring cleaning thing?"

"What do you think?" Milo smirked. Bea nodded and headed down the stairs with him to his and Oscar's room. Oscar already had a head start, dusting the top of his bed.

"Sup, Bea!" Oscar waved. "Glad you could help with this. I swear, this house is too messy to clean with just 2 fish." Bea laughed. Oscar was always a jokester. Except this time, he meant it.

"I suggest we start in my closet. It hasn't been cleaned out since summer," Milo pointed out. They nodded, opening the door. Suddenly, a mini trash avalanche erupted. Clothes, magazines, and food came pouring out. The fish were in shock.

"Okay," Bea started. "Let's look through this, so we can know what to throw away!" Milo and Oscar nodded, liking the idea. They dug their hands through garbage and apple cores. Oscar gasped. He tried to hide his discovery, though Milo and Bea noticed it.

"Dude," Milo asked. "What's that?" He stared at the object behind his back. It was rectangular and thick. Sort of like a book.

"Uh, nothing!" Oscar hesitated. Soon, Milo came over and tackled him to get his hands on it. Though, it was a normal bro fight. Finally, after their rally, Milo grabbed it out of his hands, leaping over to another place in the room. But, Milo didn't know what Oscar was nervous about it.

"Dude, this is last year's yearbook." Milo said. Oscar started sweating, yet, nobody knew why.

"Why are you so embarrassed over last year's yearbook?" Bea asked. Oscar hesitated, but he showed them their class' page. Their school pictures lined up. They found Oscar's.

Milo snorted a bit, keeping in his laughs. Sooner or later, both him and Bea were busting up laughing. Oscar hung his head in shame, and whimpered miserably. Milo stopped, seeing he was hurting his brother's feelings.

"Aw, man!" Milo shouted. "This picture's really old!"

"Why?" Bea asked, she didn't really see the picture so well. Considering, Milo was shaking it with his laughter.

"Because," Milo pointed to Oscar's photo. "This was taken BEFORE HE GOT HIS BRACES!" Milo laughed. Bea thought for a moment. She didn't know what was so funny about it.

"Wow," Bea sighed. Oscar started to come back to himself again. "This _is _old!"

Oscar started to think. "Hey guys?" He asked. "Remember the day when I got my braces?" He smiled.

"Oh bro," Milo smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I remember it like it was one year ago. Which it is…"

…

13-year-old Oscar was clinging onto his bed for dear life, while his friends were pulling him apart from the bed. "No! Stop! I don't wanna go!" He yelled.

"Bro, this is for your own good!" Milo tugged. Oscar's grip was pretty strong. He didn't want to go to the dentist. 2 weeks ago, his dentist said he needed braces. But, Oscar heard those stories on how bad they hurt, and how mean the dentists were.

"Oscar, come on!" Bea yelled, tugging on his tail harder. "You need these braces so your teeth don't turn out crooked!"

"I don't care how crooked my teeth are!" Oscar screamed. "I don't want braces!" His grip on the bed was loosening. He was giving up, no matter how much he didn't want them. Milo and Bea gave one final tug, when he finally fell off the bed. They sighed.

"Finally." Bea gasped. They grabbed their coats, for it was a chilly, cold, depressing day. Especially for Oscar's day.

"C'mon, bro! Mom's waiting in the car," Milo dragged him. Oscar whimpered in misery. He knew today wouldn't be fun.

…

Their car pulled up to the dentist office. "Okay kids, I'll pick you up in a little bit." Their mom reassured.

"And, why are you not coming with us, you know, when I'm going to be in intense pain?" Oscar asked. Mom just stared and drove away. "Must have been so busy, she couldn't reassure her own son." Oscar sighed.

They swam into the dentist's office. It was filled with little kids and cranky old people. The TV was on to a Nature documentary, which was really boring. Oscar slummed in his seat, when Milo patted him on the back. Bea came over and petted his afro. Which made him blush.

After a while, the secretary called for Oscar. He was scared out of his mind. Oscar decided to make a run for it out the door.

"Stop him!" Bea yelled, while everyone just stared. Milo ran after his brother stepping in front of the door before he could reach.

"Bro," Milo started, slowly and calmly. "Let the dentist do his thing, and everything will be alright."

"How do you know? You're not the one that's going to get BRACES!" Oscar screamed at his brother.

Bea just came over and wrapped her fin around his shoulder. "Don't worry, Oscar. It won't hurt at all. I promise." She said, reassuringly. "Now, it's time to be a man, and stand up to the dentist. I know you can do it!" She smiled, pulling him closer, making him blush deeper.

"C'mon, bro! I know you can do it, too!" Milo came over, hugging him too.

Oscar finally had full confidence and stood up, proudly. "I know I can too! I'm not afraid of any dentist!" He stormed into the room, ready as ever to get his braces. Though, it was not a fun experience. He screamed in agony, and Milo and Bea heard it from outside the room.

…

Oscar nodded. "Yeah, that day was awful." He sighed.

"Though, I'm so proud you stood up and became brave!" Bea said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Oscar yelled, pumping his fist in the air in victory. Milo came over to the pile of trash.

"What about the story on how you got your hair that way?" Milo asked. But, Oscar didn't say a word.

A/N: Here you go, guys! Hope you enjoyed. I'm back! More stories will be posted at random. Don't worry; I'm going to update "Cliché Stuck on an Island Story" and "What Would You Say If…?" soon! Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
